


Life in Pink

by Strawb3rryGirl



Category: Eddsworld, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Tooth Rotting Fluff, babies............... I love them, not canon, otp 🥺, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawb3rryGirl/pseuds/Strawb3rryGirl
Summary: Ever since he was a little kid, Tom has wondered what his soulmate would look like. Act like. Feel like.It's a shame, because his eyes are completely black.[soulmates are determined through eyes. Everyone has heterochromia, and when they lock eyes with their soulmate, their eyes become one complete color.]Idk if this idea been done before lol[next chap will be drawings of each scene]
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	1. Life in Pink

The earliest memory Tom could recall wasn’t all that pleasant. You see, soulmates are universal bonds formed between two or more people. It was determined through people’s eyes.  
Everyone was born with heterochromia, in which their eye colors were different. The right eye was your own color, and the left, your soulmate’s. When you look into your soulmate's eyes, your left eye becomes your own and vise versa with your special someone.  
People say it's the most enlightening feeling ever. One of pure bliss and happiness, finally meeting and figuring out your love.  
With this known, five-year-old Tom shook the house with his cries of anger, desperation and sadness. His eyes were both a soulless black, dark abysses of nothing.  
He cried for hours on end, questions flooding his mind and plaguing what he thought he knew. Why did it have to be him?  
When he finally settled down a little past midnight, three soft knocks came from behind his door. He gives a small mutter as a sign to ‘come in’, and his mother opens the door and sits calmly next to him on his bed.  
She’s hesitant to say anything, but does so anyway.  
“Are you okay, dear?” she tries. “I know you’re upset, but we can make it better. Would you like some ice cream? I have your favorite,” and she smiles. She doesn’t care it’s the middle of the night.  
Instead, Tom suddenly asks, “how come you found Dad without any eyes?” and she’s taken aback.  
“Thomas, I-”  
“The soulmate thing you said. The one where you look int’a each other's eyes and know?” he sighs. “How did’ja you it?” and a single tear slips down.  
“Tom, sweetheart, I didn’t need any colorful eyes to know who I loved. And your Dad agrees. We can find love outside of what the universe has set for us, and I’m sure you’ll find it too.” Tom looks up at her. “I’m positive.”  
He didn’t know if he believed it.

_hold me close and hold me fast_

Starting sixth grade, twelve-year-old Tom sat in the back of each class, half paying attention and half doodling nonsense on his worksheets.  
But one day, this kid came in. He was in three of seven of Tom’s classes. English, Art, and History. His name was Tord Larnick. A foreign exchange student who spoke mostly Norwegian and was trying to learn English. He was a quiet guy, finishing up his work best he could and going back to either draw or read in his well-earned spare time.  
His hair spikes were… interesting.  
Edd and Matt took an interest in Tord, and soon enough both became great friends with him, including Tord in their daily adventures (whether or not that meant Tom wanted him to.)  
It’s not like Tom particularly disliked Tord, no, he was a nice boy and to be honest, Tom thought he didn’t look that bad either.  
Years went by, and the four all grew closer. Tord knew basic English and could keep up with conversations well by now, and laughed along with the nonsense memes Matt showed him, or working on small art collabs with Edd, or even congratulating Tom on learning a new song on his bass.  
“Learn any new song?” he asked when walking home with Tord, because their houses were in close proximity.  
“I’ve been working on learning a simple song- ‘La Vie En Rose’. Not sure if I pronounced it correctly.”  
“Ah, cool. Do I know it?”  
Tom smiles. “Maybe, I believe it’s pretty popular.”  
“Play it for me someday! I love to hear your songs!” Tord asks with excitement.  
Tom looks away, embarrassed. “I mean- I barely know it yet and it’s not even my song- besides I’m saving it for-” he pauses and realizes, “nobody. I just.. Thought it would be cool to learn.”  
Tord laughs a bit, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
“That’s ‘kay. Don’t need to show anyway. As long as you happy with self, right?” he questioned in broken English.  
Tom looks down to Tord, into his blue and black eyes, “Right.” and smiles.  
When Tord’s hand brushes against his, it feels warm and soft, and he quickly hides his hands in his hoodie, ignoring it.

_this magic spell you cast_

Ever since that day, Tom has felt something odd. And that feeling always flares up again when he’s around Tord. It’s confusing and he doesn't like it.  
Does Tord feel it too?  
10 years have passed, and now Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord share a space, keeping their bond as teenagers into adulthood. It’s a small suburban house in a quaint, quiet neighborhood that they’ve grown to call their home.  
Their adventures are now more bizarre than ever. Going to hell, joining the army, having multiple clones of you fight to the death to take your place- they’ve really done everything.  
But eventually, you know how people grow up? Edd found his soulmate in a coffee shop not too far from their home. She was a waitress, beautiful, happy, artistic, everything Edd could have wanted.  
“Her name's Marina-*” he swooned, “she’s honestly probably- like- the best person I’ve ever met!” he said, talking to everyone all at once, excited for this opportunity to spend the rest of his life with his soulmate. “Her smile lights up the room… it’s crazy, I feel so connected to her, y’know?” he looked at all three with his now both brown eyes, as his green eye disappeared after meeting Marina.  
Tom strummed his bass, ignoring his friend the best he possibly could do-  
But he kept talking and _talking and holy fuck Edd you met her for ten minutes get a hold of yourself you selfish bastard-_  
“-Tom?” Edd looked at him in shock. He turned, and saw Matt and Tord turned to him as well, with frozen faces of surprise.  
“I did just-?” his face flushed. “I’m sorry, Edd, I didn’t mean it I’m just…” Tom sighs. “Upset.”  
Tom grabs his bass and speed-walks to his room, a ‘keep out’ sign just at eye level meets him, hoping that today his roommates will take that seriously.  
Edd and Matt look to each other, quickly shouting, “not it!”  
Tord sighs and says, “goddamn it.”

_this is la vie en rose_

Tord knocks on Tom’s door, expecting no answer. Maybe a, “Go away-“ or something along those lines.  
Tord talks through his wooden door, “Edd and Matt voted for me to go and talk to you, so are you okay?” As he speaks, Tord’s face feels hot, and he doesn’t know what’s wrong.  
“I know you’re not particularly fond of me- for a reason I don’t know, but I’d appreciate it if you’d let me in for a bit.” Tord waits. “Please?”  
There’s a short pause until the door opens just slightly enough for Tord to see Tom’s sad eyes. Or lack of?  
“Do you know how hard it is? Knowing that you don’t have a soulmate and probably never will?” he sobs, “because i was born with a stupid shitty condition that makes both my eyes pitch black.”  
He wipes the tears away.  
“I hate it so much.”  
Tord doesn’t know what to say. He stands there, in the middle of Tom’s room while he sobs and blubbers incoherent words to himself.  
“Well- is there anything I can do to help you…? Possibly?”  
“You could never help. You’ll just- just add to the pain-“  
Pain?  
“Thomas what do you mean?”  
“I mean that how every fucking time I’m around you i just get so jittery and confused and I have no idea what this feeling is but it’s-“ he takes a deep breath. “It’s so hard. But, I think I know what it is. After more than ten years I’ve just now begun to accept it.” He sadly laughs to himself, and Tord looks awfully confused at this point. What was Tom talking abo-  
A rush of feelings came suddenly to Tord. One, for starters, was physical. He felt Tom’s harsh alcohol flavored lips press against his in a passionate kiss- one that feels like it’s been held in for far too long.  
He leaned into it, accepting the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and pulled Tom closer.

_when you kiss me, heaven sighs_

Neither could be happier. After a few months of secret dating, Tom and Tord revealed their relationship to Edd and Matt, they were elated! Tom was glad to have found Tord- even if it took years upon years to find the feelings attached to him.

_and though I close my eyes,_

Six years later, their families joined in happy matrimony. Their wedding was simple, but carried everything both grooms wanted. Parents cried, friends congratulated them, and smiles filled the room.  
“- you may now kiss the groom.” The minister announced and Tom slightly bent down to give Tord the happiest kiss he could manage, laughing into it as they both cried.  
Tom sniffled, “I’m so god damn glad you came into my room that day.”  
“You remember it?” Tord asks with a smile and happy trails of tears.  
“Of course. It made me so happy that I finally knew what love was. And that it was with you- you’ve got no idea how long I’ve hidden feelings for you.” He presses a light kiss to Tord’s forehead.  
Tord giggles, “really, now? I’ve had a crush on you since eighth grade. Beat that!” He jokes.  
“Sixth! It was sixth grade!” And they both laugh again.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really.”  
They pause for a second, looking into each other’s eyes, when Tom notices something peculiar.  
“Your black eye is gone. It’s blue!”  
Tord touches his eye as if he’d feel the color change- “Guess the black must’ve meant you.”  
“No shit, Sherlock. We’re here, aren’t we?”  
Tord pulls him into an intense kiss.

That night, Tord finally got to hear Tom play ‘La Vie En Rose’.

_this is la vie en rose._   
_💕🌹💕_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some drawings of the story!

PLEASE EXCUSE THE SMALL TAMARA IN THE CORNER- I WAS USING HER AS A COLOR PALETTE FOR TOM ACK FJFAJAJHJ 

hope you enjoyed these!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on insta @trashytami @uftopia and literally no where else
> 
> maybe tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> *Marina is _skimson_’s character from their tomtord bear family au, Edd’s wife. And I love marina in their au, so I thought, “why not?”
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged


End file.
